


It's Plane to See

by HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson



Series: Telling the Story of Tonight [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Activism, Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Chaste Kisses, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton can't stop talking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting, The Possibility of a Relationship, au prompts, falling asleep, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson/pseuds/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens wishes airports were better at assigning gates to flights. He also wishes he knew what to do about the guy who has fallen asleep on his shoulder...</p><p>(I fell asleep on your shoulder and you were too polite to move or wake me up au)</p><p>Written by Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Plane to See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It's got to that point- I am shipping the founding fathers. Oh dear. If Lin ever sees this- I'm so sorry but your musical has given me loads of inspiration to write (generally) and Laurens/Hamilton is one of my historical ships. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have never been to either airports mentioned, nor South Carolina. Also my french comes from a friend who lives in France and one who takes A-level french so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Enjoy-  
> Holmes

John checked the flight times again. His flight didn’t even have a gate yet- how hard could it be to assign a strip of road to a massive tin can? He was still holding his copy of Malcolm X’s biography, but the words seemed to swim on the page. On his wrist, his watch ticked to three o’clock. 

Flying to South Carolina from New York shouldn’t have required a layover at all, and it was only his last-minute booking that had forced him to take a flight to Norfolk International Airport in _Virginia_ first. And, in all honesty, he didn’t really want to head down to see his father in the first place. It would be the first time since he’d graduated- with a joint degree in PoliSci and Marine Biology- that he’d see his family, and his palms felt sweaty at the thought.

A gentle huff of breath to his left caught his attention, and John turned just in time to see his neighbour topple softly against his shoulder. The guy- shorter than John, with his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail- had fallen asleep on his shoulder. “Uh okay,” John said to himself. He considered waking the guy up, but the circles under his eyes were dark and his boarding pass, clutched tightly in his hands, read John F Kennedy>>Norfolk International, so John figured he’d be fine.

On closer, if slightly uncomfortable, inspection, John found out that the guy was Alexander Hamilton. The guy was a year younger than him, and currently breathing out puffs of air against John’s collarbone. As John watched him out the corner of his eye, the guy’s head slid a little against John’s shoulder. Very, very carefully, John extracted left arm and set it carefully along the back of Alexander Hamilton’s chair. 

In his right pocket, his phone buzzed. John tugged it out to see a message from Lafayette, and quickly unlocked it. 

**From: The Frenchiest Fry  
You still waiting for your flight, mon cher?**

Typing one-handedly proved harder than expected, and eventually John just gave up and set his left hand on Alexander Hamilton’s shoulder to stop him from falling.

**To: The Frenchiest Fry  
Still waiting- some guy fell asleep on my shoulder though**

At some point, John had started stroking Alexander’s hair. The strands slipped easily through his fingers and a glance at the flight-board told him he still had a while to wait- still no gate announcement. It had turned into a sort of cradling hug now; his arm around Alexander and his hand in his hair.

**From: The Frenchiest Fry  
Pictures _maintenant_**

John chuckled at that. As subtly as he could manage, he lifted his phone to get a photo. 

**To: The Frenchiest Fry  
_Picture Attachment Sent_**

**From: The Frenchiest Fry  
!!!**

A quick glance at the display showed that- _finally_ \- their flight had a gate. John slipped his phone back into his pocket and shoved the biography into his bag, awkwardly zipping it closed. Next to wake Alexander. 

Regretfully, he moved his hand out of Alexander’s hair. He tapped him on the shoulder. “Alexander Hamilton?” he asked quietly, shifting his shoulders a little. Alexander stirred, then seemed to register that his face was buried in someone else’s shoulder, and jerked away.

“I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that it’s just I’ve been waiting for this flight for a while and working on my paper to pass the time I must just have slipped off-”

“It’s okay,” John interrupted with a grin, “I didn’t mind.”

Alexander glanced at the display, “My flight has a gate- I’d better go.”

“No problem,” John got to his feet, rolling his shoulder a little to get the feeling back into it, “I’m on the same flight as you.” He extended his hand, realizing a little too late that he hadn’t introduced himself, “I’m John Laurens.”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

Together they headed down towards their gate, John tugging his suitcase and Alexander lugging a duffel bag. “How long did I-?” Alexander asked after a moment, licking his lips nervously.

“Maybe fifteen minutes?” Alexander looked like he was about to apologise, so John added hastily, “It wasn’t any trouble, honestly- you looked like you needed it.”

People were already beginning to gather at their gate, a crowd of businessmen and tired-looking families with sleepy kids. It didn’t look like there was a seat anywhere, and the screen above the gate check-in said they still had twenty minutes until boarding. John turned to Alexander. “Want to grab a coffee?”

They squeezed into the last booth with their coffees. From their seat, they could still see their gate, but it was quieter and less crowded in the cafe. “To Airports?” Alexander raised his coffee. 

John clinked their mugs together. “To getting enough sleep,” he teased. Alexander’s cheeks reddened and John laughed, “How come you’re heading to South Carolina?”

Across the table, Alexander’s face lit up. “I’m heading to a series of protests against some of the more,” he pulled a face, “homophobic and racist of the state’s laws. I’m leading a rally in Charleston on Monday and then along to Myrtle Beach, Florence, and Columbia.”

“You’re an activist?” John grinned, “What organizations?”

“Well,” Alexander was animated and in his element, “I campaign with a whole mix actually. But I’m working with a group at the University of South Carolina to protest the difficulties faced by minority students-”

“Those who walked out of class,” John remembered, “I was with them.” 

“You were? That’s fantastic- do you go there?” 

“I did- I graduated last year.”

Alexander stared at him. He raised his coffee to his mouth, making a face when he realised it had already cooled considerably, “I think you’re my kind of man, John Laurens.”

John felt his cheeks flush and fumbled for his phone in a half-hearted attempt to give himself a moment. A glance at his screen revealed a series of texts from Lafayette. He shot Alexander an apologetic look and unlocked his phone with practiced movements. 

**From: The Frenchiest Fry  
Mon Dieu he’s cute. **

**From: The Frenchiest Fry  
If you’re not going to hit that get me his number. Hercules agrees.**

**From: The Frenchiest Fry  
John??? Je jure que si tu ne répond pas je vais te téléphoner**

Hurriedly, John typed out a quick apology. Lafayette wasn’t exactly one to restrain themself from calling John, no matter how awkward the situation. 

“Girlfriend?” Alexander asked from across the table, where he was rubbing his thumb along the rim of his coffee mug, now empty.

“No,” John said distractedly, “They’re not-”

“Boyfriend?”

Sharply, John looked up. There had been a sort of hopeful curiosity in Alexander’s question. “No. Though I’m more inclined to that than a girlfriend.”

Was it just him or did Alexander looked relieved at that? He had to admit Lafayette had a point - Alexander was cute as hell. Plus he was an activist and looked very sweet asleep on John’s shoulder- a guy could dream, couldn’t he?

“I’m bisexual,” Alexander Hamilton continued conversationally, as if he hadn’t just given John hope, “And my pronouns are him/he.”

“Gay,” John said shortly. Even with three years of being out at university under his belt, it still felt strange to come out to people so casually.

“Pronouns?”

“Him/he.”

“Number?”

He nearly dropped his phone. “My number?” He repeated, scrambling for some semblance of composure. 

Alexander smirked. When John didn’t respond though, his face fell. “I’m sorry-” he babbled, “I just thought you might- well I hoped you might- be interested. Clearly I’ve misinterpreted the situation I’m so sorry I knew I should have worked on Burr’s stupid ‘Talk Less. Smile More’ philosophy-”

John decided he’d better put the poor man out of his misery. “Alexander,” he cut in, “You might want to get your phone out if you’re going to put my number in.”

Instantly Alexander’s expression shifted to delight. It was a wonder, that shift of emotions on his face. “John Laurens-” Then he caught sight of something just out of John’s field of vision and leapt to his feet, “We’re about to miss our flight.”

They scrambled for their bags and wallets, sprinting for the gate as the line retreated past the steward and stewardess and out towards the plane. Breathless, they clattered up the metal steps, John’s bag bumped awkwardly into his shoulder and he wished he hadn’t shoved his book in so quickly, because it was poking him. 

His boarding pass was scanned briefly by the steward, who pointed him down to row sixteen. No one else was sat in the row, despite them being the last passengers. Carefully, he shoved his bag into the overhead locker and closed it, and then slid into the window seat.

Alexander walked down the aisle and stopped at sixteen. “Hey,” he smiled.

“Are you in this row too?” 

“No.” he sat down beside John anyway, slipping on his seatbelt and grinning. From his pocket, he pulled out a slim Samsung phone with an American flag cover and unlocked it. He twisted to face John, “but I believe you owe me your phone number?”

John snorted but reeled off his number anyway. A moment later, his own phone buzzed. 

**From: Unknown Number  
Guess who’s sitting next to you? ;)**

“You’re sitting _right_ next to me, Alexander,” John complained, elbowing him in fake annoyance, “You didn’t need to text me to tell me that”. He programmed Alexander’s number in, setting his name as ‘Alexander DAMNilton’ before tucking it back into his pocket.

“Laurens, I like you a lot,” Alexander said seriously, “Let’s get better coffee when we land. But, more importantly, can I fall asleep on your shoulder again?”

John shifted so he was sitting comfortably. “Only if I can use your head as a pillow.”

“Deal.” he leaned across the chair and, after a second of hesitation, pressed a soft kiss to the edge of John’s mouth. He then promptly laid his head on John’s shoulder and went to sleep. 

Heart pounding, John turned carefully to kiss Alexander’s forehead before resting his head against Alexander’s. He could feel himself falling asleep, but he gently moved reached over the seat divide to take Alexander’s hand in his own before he did.

Maybe this trip to South Carolina wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments? I might make this into a series with Sass Queen!Angelica, Actual Cinnamon Roll!Eliza, more Lafayette and Hercules and maybe even some Phillip and/or Peggy...
> 
> Come scream about Hamilton with me- I'm on tumblr @the-best-of-the-geeks
> 
> Mon cher- My dear  
> Maintenant- Now  
> Mon Dieu- My God  
> Je jure que si tu ne répond pas je vais te téléphoner- I swear if you don't reply I will phone you


End file.
